1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for guiding a paper toward a transfer region, comprising an upper guide and a lower guide disposed in the upper reaches of a transfer region in a paper-transferring direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in an electrostatic photographic copying machine, printer or the like, a device for guiding a paper toward a transfer region comprises an upper guide and a lower guide disposed in the vicinity of a sensitive member, in the upper reaches of the transfer region in a paper-transferring direction, to guide the paper to be transferred toward the transfer region. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 69848/1983, both guides are formed of a rigid plate material, and at least one of them is movable by the reaction of a spring (prior art .circle.1 ) or, as disclosed in Japanese Utility model Laid-Open No. 138956/1983, a lower guide is formed of a piece of flexible material (prior art .circle.2 ).
However, the above described prior art .circle.1 has a disadvantage in that the spring pressure is remarkably difficult to be set so as to match paper qualities over a wide range, from hard quality (thick paper) to a soft quality (thin paper), that is a set pressure is insufficient to match all kinds of paper. In addition, the above described prior art .circle.2 has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to select a particular hardness of the flexible member, and thus a single flexible member can not match all kinds of paper. Furthermore, a measure for eliminating the disadvantage of the prior art .circle.2 , in which a special shape is given to the flexible member, for example the flexible member being provided with an uneven portion in a pointer end thereof, has been considered but this measure shows a disadvantage in that the pointed end if easily worn by the paper, that is, it is inferior in durability.